Broken Bonds
by elightate
Summary: When you're brought up in a family that is known for drugs and alcohol and the hidden secret of abuse, you know that your life is going to be rough. Ten year old Brax never imagined a life like this, take the journey as we learn how the Braxton's were raised and how Brax came to be the way he is with his little brothers today - major Braxton story
1. From the start

I'm back, only a few days later! Disclaimer, I Don't own home and away, the characters all belong to the amazing writers and channel 7!

Darryl Braxton was a ten year old boy, although the way he handled situations and had to deal with life, anyone would have thought he was eighteen or even older. He was born into a family of drugs, alcohol and abuse. He was already proud to be part of a group of boys that loved to hang out at the beach and surf, get into trouble with the law and found it exhilarating to surf when the waves were huge. He wasn't sure why, but all his friends looked up to him, they'd listen to him, decisions were made by him and here felt somewhat a leader. The young boy hated his name, he wasn't sure whether it was because it was similar to his fathers, whether it was because his father picked it or it just came down to the fact that the name wasn't the best name in the world, it sounded old and in his eyes it wasn't as cool as his other mates names. When mates starting calling him Brax, short for Braxton he took a liking to it and told everyone that they had to call him Brax, he wouldn't listen to anyone if they wouldn't.

When he was five he was delighted to have a little brother to play with, to spend the hours between their mum and dads absences with. Although he was only five and didn't really know what life meant, people were always telling him that he was a big brother and had to protect his only other brother Heath. He and his little brother were always mucking around the house together, as Brax grew older, he started to understand that what their father was doing to them wasn't normal, but at the young age he couldn't really do anything to stop it, he'd have to put up with the abuse for a few more years and he felt awful about it.

At ten Brax was starting to stand up to his father, he was starting to understand that he was going to have to be more of a father to Heath and take care of him. He was the main person who took Heath to and from school, he'd steal food from the grocery store, just so they could eat. He often wished that everything would be different and somehow they'd get fostered out to a new family. He truly did love his mum though, even if she was drunk nearly every single night.

A few weeks after Brax's tenth Birthday their mother had another child, Casey. Brax now knew that he was going to have to help raise Casey, he told himself he wouldn't let what happened to him and Heath, happen to his new baby brother. When his little brother was brought home, it was different to when Heath was. Brax understood the meaning of life and was smitten by the new little member.

Heath had taken a different approach to it, he was the least bit happy about Casey's arrival, all attention was know focused on the new baby. Heath began to grow jealous of the tiny baby, starting to hit him at such an early age...

Brax walked in and saw Heath hit Casey, the newborn screamed out and Heath turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. "Heath, what did you do that for?" Brax demanded to know before crossing the room and picking up the small baby.

Heath shrugged and Brax shook his head, he pulled a chair over and stuck it in the corner of the room, "You have to stay here and think about what you have done. Okay?"

Heath grunted annoyed, and sat down on the chair. Brax shook his head in disappointment and tried to calm down Casey before deciding that he might have been hungry.

Brax propped the tiny baby onto his chest as he layed down on the couch, Casey's fingers were tightly secured around his big brothers finger. He hardly even knew his big brother but he already knew that he would be safe whenever he was around. Know that he had to look after not one brother but two under the age of six, Brax knew that it was going to be a tough journey and it would change his life, but he liked it...

Danny walked into his house, Brax and Heath were both doing their homework at the dinner table while Casey slept. The older man walked over to his two sons at the table, he saw them doing homework and chuckled. "What are you two, nerds?" He questioned viciously, "Don't bother studying, you're both going to end up dumb anyway"

Brax glanced at his dad and shook his head, "Don't listen to him Heath. Just do your work"

Danny glanced at his eldest son and raised his eye brows, he slapped Brax across the face. "You don't disregard your father"

"You don't scare me anymore" Brax said sternly, Danny looked down at his son and narrowed his eyes

"Since when, I should" He smiled slyly before hitting Brax again and then leaving the house, most likely to go and get more alcohol. Heath got of his chair and walked around to his big brother

"Are you hurt?" Brax rubbed his sore jaw and plastered a smile onto his face.

He pulled Heath up onto him and shook his head, "Nah mate. I'm all good, tough as". He leant across and grabbed the homework, that Heath had previously been completing.

"Lets check this and see how it is yeah?"

Heath nodded, "Yeah"

A/N: Hey all,

I got this idea in my sleep last night and wanted to post it to see how you guys would like it. It is based when they are younger as you can tell, it may seem a little slow at the moment but it will pick up:) The idea I have is to have each chapter set two years later, right up until we get to where we are now. It will take us through the childhoods of each of the brothers and will continue to have hurt/comfort scenes. I'm going to take a different approach to the show and make it up myself, chapters may get a lot longer as I delve deeper into angstly situations, let me know if you like the idea and I'll continue on with it, tell me about any ideas you have Aswell and like my last story I'll try and input it in, so read up and hit me with a review of your thoughts, :)

-eligh xoxo


	2. Birthdays

A/N: hey:)! Thanks so much everyone for reviewing! It was lovely to read them all and I'm glad you like the idea of the story! I wasn't too sure if you guys would like it! So here's another installment for you all and continue to post your ideas or PM me :) xoxo

Two years later and a couple of months...

Brax was twelve years old now and was in his final year of primary school, although some days he wasn't there because he had to stay home and look after his now two year old brother, who was growing up too fast for Brax's liking. He loved spending time with Casey, even if it meant taking time off school. His father and mother didn't care when the school would call them to find out where Brax was, they didn't really care about any of their sons at all. Heath was now seven and was in his second year at school, Heath wasn't catching onto school either and started to begin throwing a tantrum nearly every morning that he didn't want to go to school...

Heath stomped out of the shower, after Brax demanded that he had one before school. He pulled the chair roughly from under the table, it falling loudly to the ground, Brax glanced over annoyed before he heard his fathers bedroom door unlock and he knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Heath, come 'ere" Brax ordered, hearing his father grumbling down the hallway, Heath went to go to pull the chair up but Danny turned around the corner, laying his eyes on the young boy.

"Heath!" He shouted out, storming over to Heath who was now in fear of what his father was going to do, Brax swiftly moved to the kitchen table.

"Dad, leave him. His just a bit angry, his sorry to have woken you" He said trying to calm his father down. Danny shook his head and slapped Heath across the face viciously, causing the young boy to fall to the ground.

"Don't be so loud, don't wake up your parents!" He shouted in Heaths face before retrieving back to his room and slamming the door shut, Brax ran his hand over his face and heard Casey begin to cry. Brax grabbed Heath and ushered him into Casey's room.

"Case mate, it's okay. Don't cry" Brax said softly before walking over to where Heath was starring down at the floor. The older brother crouched down and gently lifted up Heaths head, trying to see the bruise.

"You okay?" Brax asked worriedly, trying to settle a tired Casey at the same time. Heath just nodded and looked up at his brother with glassy eyes.

"Oh Heath" Brax said worriedly before pulling him into a hug. Heath and Brax let go when Casey was squirming around, trying to not get crushed

"We almost crushed you little man!" Brax chuckled, lightly tickling Casey which sent him into a soft giggle. Heath rolled his eyes, still jealous of how much attention Casey was getting.

"Come on Heath, we've got to go to school today and Case you have to go to play group" Brax explained, standing up and placing Casey to his hip. He rummaged through Casey's clothes, trying to find him something clean to wear. Brax settled on something he found on the floor, it hadn't been washed and was worn a few days ago, he sighed and changed Casey, "That'll do" He mumbled before taking Casey out to the lounge room and placing him down beside Heath on the couch.

He made them both breakfast, cereal and toast to get them going. "Here boys, eat up"

Brax had gotten into a habit of waking up at five every morning, having to make himself lunch and finish off his homework from the previous night if he hadn't already. Half the time Casey was up early as well and Brax used to teach him all sorts of things, making his speech more improved. Heath on the other hand still wasn't happy about Casey, the young boy didn't understand why he didn't love his little brother like he loved his big brother.

"Heath grab your bag, Case's to please, It's at the door" Brax said pointing over to the door where two small bags lie. Heath nodded and walked over to where the bags where, swinging his on his shoulder. Brax walked by grabbing his bag of the table and picking Casey up on the way out.

"We've got to drop Case at play group then will catch the bus to school, alright Heath?" Brax asked, the younger brother just nodded and walked beside his big brother.

"How's your cheek?" Brax asked, glancing down at his little brother. Heath shrugged and touched it lightly, thinking over things in his mind

"It's alright" Heath said quietly. Casey squirmed in Brax's arms, trying to wiggle himself out.

"What's up Casey?" Brax wondered, stopping to quickly place him on the ground and grabbing his hand to walk with him.

"Me walk with Heath, hold his hand?" Casey asked, Brax nodded and Casey reached to grab Heaths hand, the older brother didn't even want to acknowledge it and ignored him, but Casey was determined to reach up to grab Heaths hand that was crossed with his other across his chest. Brax glanced over, wondering what was getting Case in such an angered state

"Heath, he wants to walk with you and hold your hand. Just let him yeah?"

"Fine, whatever" Heath grumbled, grabbing onto his baby brothers hand and walking alongside him. Casey smiled and watched his big brother as they walked the short distance to the playgroup...

Throughout the day at school Brax wondered how on earth he was going to buy Casey a present for his third birthday that was almost a month away, he hardly had any money, he didn't know what to do. It was his birthday in a few days but Brax didn't want anything, he'd prefer that whatever money, little money, his parents were spending that he'd want it to go to Casey. Birthdays were more important at that age and even if Brax was turning into the teenage years, he'd still rather it go to Case.

It was around seven thirty in the night, Brax had put Casey to bed and Heath was busy watching a movie, he walked into his parents room, seeing both of them sitting on the bed, already looking half intoxicated. "Mum...Dad?" Brax questioned wearily, Cheryl looked up and plastered a smile on her face, the young boy wasn't sure whether it was from the amount of alcohol she'd had or whether she was just happy..

"What son?"

"Um...it's Casey's birthday soon and I know we don't have a lot of money, but I'd prefer that you pull money together and don't worry about getting me a present. Just get Case one, his young. He won't understand if he doesn't get one" Brax replied, somewhat worried that his father was going to rage out and slap sense into his son because he had a heart and he cared about his family.

"If that's what you want Brax, then yeah. But don't go complaining when you don't get anything. Plus you can buy his present, you seem to know him better than us" Cheryl said digging into her purse and pulling out a few notes before handing them to Brax.

"Daryl go get your father and mother another beer" Danny ordered, Brax barely nodded and walked out to the kitchen, grabbing the beers out before walking back to his parents room and handing them over.

Brax's birthday came around fast, he didn't even want anyone to make a fuss about it, he actually hoped that no one remembered. Any other twelve year old wanted a party to celebrate his turning into a thirteen year old, they'd want a massive present followed by lots of little ones.

Heath quietly walked into his little brothers room, he pulled down the railings and pulled the happy kid out. "We have to be quiet, we can't wake Brax, okay?" Heath explained, the two year old nodded and walked behind Heath who was carrying a small bag of school made gifts.

He slowly opened Brax's door, "Go get him!" Heath whispered to Casey before plonking him on Brax's bed and letting the toddler bounce happily on Brax's bed.

"Birthday Brax, Birthday!" Casey said giggling, jumping up and down on his big brothers body, trying to wake him up.

The older brother grinned sleepily, spending the day with his little brothers would probably be the best birthday present ever. "Hiya Case". He glanced up and saw Heath there, smiling lightly, holding up a yellow bag.

"Happy Birthday"

Brax smiled and patted the spot beside him, wanting Heath to come and sit beside him, he hugged him lightly. "Thanks mate"

"I make you present, open, open!" Casey encouraged, grinning as Brax opened up Casey's home made photo frame out of paddle pop sticks...

Even if Brax's day was filled with spending the day at the beach with his brothers, his mates and only a few presents, he felt as though it was the world. All that Brax had to worry about now was what to get his little brother and he was pretty sure he had the perfect three year old present, well at least it would be for Casey. The young boy had been constantly talking about getting Lego and playing with it at play group just wasn't enough and he defenetly needed it at home too. Brax questioned why his blocks at home weren't as good as Lego and that started Casey of on another note...

"Heath, please just watch Casey for a couple of hours. I need to go and get his present. I don't have any other time to do it, it's his birthday tomorrow and the shops are open late tonight, come on Heath please?" Brax begged, Heath sighed and nodded, glancing over at his brother who was playing on the floor of his room.

"Just stay in here, lock the door and don't let anyone in, unless I come back and say its me. Okay? Dads having a party and the police are probably going to come. Just don't go out, I'll bring some drinks and food in before I go, okay?" Brax questioned

Heath just nodded again and went and took a seat on his bed, Brax quickly left and returned quickly with some snacks, "Alright, see you soon. Casey, be good and listen to Heath, bye"

Heath walked around his room, annoyed he had to baby sit his two year old. Casey was happily playing with some blocks that Brax had pre put in there, but for Case nothing compared to his favorite toy car that Brax had brought him a little while ago. The older brother demanded that Casey just be happy with his blocks and that he could play with his car for as long as he wanted to after Brax got home, but unfortunately that wasn't right for Casey and Heath had to take him to his room to get his toy, not knowing exactly what car it was. Who would have thought it would end up with such hurtful endings...

"Dad, don't hit him. His only a baby" Heath begged, seeing his father drunk at five in the afternoon, pinning his youngest son against Heaths bed.

"Would you rather I show you a decent flogging then, I thought I told you that you don't interrupt grown ups" Danny said, edging his way over to Heath.

"Brax will be angry at you Dad!" Chase said, Heath had to stop from laughing at his two year old brothers comment. Their father deffinetly didn't see the funny side, he swiftly moved back to where the two year old was now cowering in the corner, balling his eyes out.

"You should keep your mouth shut Casey and stop your winging, don't be such a little baby!" Danny said before slapping the two year old across the face, causing Casey to scream out and cry even more. Danny walked out of the room before stopping beside Heath.

"Keep your mouth shut Heath" He whispered harshly, Heath just nodded and waited for his father to slam the door shut before going to check on his little brother. Heath walked swiftly over to where is baby brother was shaking in the corner of his bed.

"Casey, hey. It's okay, please don't cry. Brax will be back soon" Heath pleaded as he gently sat with his little brother, rubbing his back calmly.

When Brax got home he didn't realize how out of control a party could get, there was well over fifty guys and girls just in the front yard, staggering around. The music was so loud Brax could hear it from a block away, he pushed past the guests and Didn't hang around too long when people stopped him to tell him how much he'd grown up. He moved through to his room and quickly put Casey's present into his cupboard.

Brax moved back down to where his little brothers were, hoping that in the short period time he was gone everything was fine. He slowly pushed through and it was then he could hear the hurt cries of Casey fill the room, he could see the soon to be three year old bundled up in Heaths arms.

"Oh, god. What happened?" Brax asked, he walked quickly over to where his two younger brothers were, Casey's arms stretched out to his big brother, desperately asking to be embraced by him.

Brax looked at a distraught Casey and took a seat beside Heath on the bed, still holding tightly to the shaking baby, Brax glanced at Heath. "What happened?"

"Casey left his favorite toy in his room, so I took him out to get it. I turned my back for once second and he was gone. He'd gone out to see what all the fuss was out in the lounge room, next second I hear the smashing of glass bottles and Case had knocked off a lot of alcohol. I quickly got Casey and Dad got mad. He came in looking for Casey, then hit him"

Brax shook his head, "Oh Case" He said hugging him tightly, not wanting to ever let his baby brother out of his sight again...


	3. Education

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been so busy lately:(( I just quickly got this up in the last half n hour, so I hope you guys still enjoy It! Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading all of them:) I hope you like xxo

2 years later...

The Braxton brothers were growing up fast, Brax couldn't believe that his little brother was going to be starting school for the first time tomorrow, going into prep. Heath was now nine and was starting year four the next day as well continuing to send Brax mad everyday with his constant complaining of having to go back. The older brother had left school and had a full time job within the school hours down at the local pub, he'd hated it to begin with but the pay was decent and that's all that mattered. Their mum was still going out almost every night and would bring home a new man half the time As well.

Their father had left not long after Casey's third birthday, leaving Cheryl for her best friend. Casey didn't understand what happened and kept asking his Mum where Dad had gone, resulting in Cheryl getting angry almost every time for Casey asking. Heath was mature and understood exactly what had happened, he didn't care, nothing seemed to matter to him. Brax was over the moon the day that his father had left, even if it did mean becoming the man of the house and basically having to do everything, but he already did that to begin with. He was glad their father was out of the picture for a while, no one was getting abused except Casey only getting the occasional smack from his Mum...

Casey was the first up and ran into his big brothers room, he climbed up onto the bed and began jumping up and down, causing Brax to groan tiredly. "Ugh, Case" He mumbled, trying to rub his eyes and get rid of the sleep that filled them.

"It's first day of school Brax!" Casey shouted excitedly, still jumping up and down on the bed. The older brother smiled and nodded, he grabbed Casey's arms and pulled him towards him, trying to calm him down.

"I'm glad your excited Case" Brax laughed, Casey nodded eagerly, his eyes so wide that Brax thought they were going to bulge out of his head.

"Well, we better start getting ready hey?"

Casey nodded and jumped off the bed, waiting eagerly for his big brother. "I'll start the shower and you hop in, make sure you brush your teeth"

Casey nodded and followed his brother into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, Brax left him alone and walked out to go and wake up Heath. The older brother walked into Heaths room and opened the door, crossing the room and opening up the curtains, the sun blinding through the young boys room.

"Eugh" Heath moaned before grabbing the sheets and shielding his eyes from the harsh light. Brax moved and pulled away the sheets, locking eyes with an unimpressed Heath.

"Wake up, it's your first day. Don't think your getting out of it, it's a new year Heath and I really want you to try hard, please?" Brax asked almost begging. Heath rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded, pushing his blanket off.

"Okay, okay" He sighed before getting up and walking into the bathroom, trading places with his little brother.

Brax couldn't believe that he was dropping Case at school, he still seemed so young in Brax's eyes. He was proud of how mature Casey was for his age and how intelligent he was getting...

"Heath, I'll drop you to your room first then I'll take Casey to his" Brax explained as he walked into the school grounds with his two brothers.

"Yeah okay" Heath grumbled, Brax shook his head, annoyed with his brothers bad attitude. Casey was excited, but as he looked around what felt like a huge school, he became increasingly scared, worried that he was going to get lost.

Brax arrived at Heath's new class room and bent down, "Heath, please just try and not get into trouble with your mates and can you go and check on Casey at lunch time please?"

Heath grumbled and shook his head annoyed, "I'm not his baby sitter". Brax shook his head annoyed and put his hands up in the air in defense

"Alright Heath, don't look out for your five year old brother then. Just make sure that you pick him up and wait out the front of the school together. Don't leave him" Brax ordered, Heath nodded and walked off, meeting up with his mates.

Heath was beyond annoyed that Casey was now at the same school as him, because now Casey would try and sit with him at lunch, putting a social drainer on his reputation. Much like Brax with his circle of friends, Heath was the leader of his small friendship as well, a couple of Brax's mates younger brothers were Heaths mates too. He met with his circle of friends that were hanging around the basketball courts...

"Hey mate" Heaths best friend, Lachlan called out, passing the ball to Heath who took it and tried to make the shot from where he was, but failed.

"Hey" Heath said grumpily, dropping his bag to the floor. One of Heaths other mates Nate came barging through the basketball courts, dropping his bag roughly to the ground, picking up the ball that had come rolling his way

"Oi, I've got a plan for lunch" Nate said, coming up to join his friends, a sly look on his face as he bounced the basketball repeatedly around

"What's that?" Heath asked, taking the ball from Nate's hands and taking another shot, this time achieving.

"Prep kids start today, why don't we give them something to be scared about. Tell them the myth about what the big kids do to the new kids"

Heath smirked, somewhat liking the idea, but his smile soon faded away when he thought of his little brother. "How about we stay away from the prep kids"

Nate chuckled, "Have you gone soft Heath?"

"No, but my little brothers in that grade, his already scared enough" Heath retaliated.

Brax was waiting around with a lot of other parents, everyone was staring at him, judging him immensely between their social groups. He didn't care what other people thought, that was until he heard the loud mouth of his mother coming down the footpath, shouting out at her sons. Brax sighed and rubbed his head anxiously, wondering what the outcome of this would be.

"Mum!" Casey grinned, running up to his mother, who was obviously hung over, probably still drunk.

"Yeah, Hi Case" Cheryl said, ignoring Casey's gestures to be picked up.

"What are you doing here mum?" Brax asked. Cheryl scoffed and got even more angered at Brax's question

"I am allowed to come and see my own son on his first day can't I?!" She shouted out, now all eyes were on them.

"Oh, mind your own business!" Cheryl shouted out. The bell rang rang and teachers from each class came out, calling out their class names. Brax ushered Casey to his room, their mother following behind.

"Bye Casey, be good yeah?" Cheryl said before hugging her son and waiting impatiently for Brax.

Casey hugged tightly onto his big brother, "Have fun today mate, remember that Lachie is at the school to and if you want to see him go to the office. Make sure you listen to the teacher too, alright?"

Casey nodded and hugged tighter, Brax didn't want to let his brother go, this was just another stage of him growing up. "Brax, you have to let me go. I want to go in" He grinned, eagerly trying to get out of his brothers grip.

"Alright, bye. Love you" Brax said before watching Casey run off into the room, not bothering to look back. Brax sighed and Cheryl turned to look at her son as they began to walk out of the school grounds.

"I need to borrow some money. I spent mine on food" Cheryl said, not bothering to look her son in the eyes, Brax stopped and shook his head

"What are you talking about, I brought food. You obviously brought alcohol and spent it gambling"

"Uh, come on Brax. I know you have plenty, just help your mother out for once!" Cheryl shouted, Brax dug into his pocket picking out his wallet. He pulled out several notes and shoved them into his mums hand.

"I'm going to work" He said before storming off and out into the streets.

Brax was furious that his mother was now starting to try and live off him, he knew where her money was going and it wasn't all in the right places. He opted to just forget about it, to just focus on his job today and he couldn't wait to pick Casey up and hear about all his stories...

Heath walked out of the bathrooms at lunch, he glanced over to the prep playground that he could see from where he was. He could make out Nate and Lachlan from behind and gathered it was the rest of his group. He made his way over to where the group was and could hear a young boy crying, Nate turned around and laughed.

"We were just telling this young boy about what all the big kids do to the new kids, flushing their heads in the toilet. Want to finish it off?"

Nate stepped aside and Heath met with a teary-eyed face of his little brother, "Case" Heath mumbled, before bending down and hugging his little brother

"Is...Is this your brother?..." Nate questioned wearily, worried that Heath was going to make Nate pay for hurting his younger brother

"Yeah it is. I told you not to go and pick on the prep kids and you did and you did it to Casey!" Heath shouted out, he placed Casey down on the floor and turned to his group.

"You are so going to pay for what you did!" Heath shouted angered, Nate was about to speak before a teacher appeared out of Casey's class room.

"What happened here?" She asked, all the boys turned and looked at the teacher, each swallowing a lump in their throats.

"I got lost" Casey lied, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Heath bit down on his lip, seeing whether the teacher would believe him or not.

"Aw. That's okay Casey. At least you found some big kids to show you round, right?" The teacher asked, narrowing her eyes at the older boys.

"That's Heath, his my big brother" Casey smiled proudly, pointing up at Heath.

The teacher nodded and Heath ruffled up his little brothers hair, "Sure am" He said before the bell rang, the teacher ushered the boys off and called her class in. Heath walked ahead of his group, angered with the situation he just got put in. He knew Casey would tell Brax when he got home.

Heath turned and walked back to Nate and pushed him into a wall, "Don't ever do that sort of thing to Casey again. The only reason I went with Casey's lie was so that I didn't get into trouble and yet I still probably will!". He said sternly, before, letting Nate go and following the path to his classroom...


	4. Lock up

A/N: so so sorry it's been like forever I feel so bad:( I took a few PM's and review ideas you what you guys asked for again and turned it out like this, let Theron's again if there is anything that you guys want to happen:) xoxo

2 years later...

"Heath, I'm taking Casey to the beach" Brax called out, grabbing onto the seven year olds hand, Casey was holding his body board under his arm, it was slipping under his weak grip.

"Yeah, yeah" Heath grumbled taking a seat on the couch and putting on the latest basket ball game. Heath felt as though Brax still continued to forget about him and just care about Casey. The middle brother was used to staying home alone, he'd been doing it for years now.

Brax was walking to the beach with Casey, he always loved going to the beach with his brothers. It was like their escape from their home life and half the time Brax's gang was there too, so he would hang out with his mates too. Casey wasn't allowed to learn to surf yet, he was only allowed to body board close to the shore. Brax had taught Heath how to surf when he was around ten and now almost a year later, Heath was getting pretty good at it.

Brax and Casey took their thongs off at the top of the sand, Casey caught eyes with Brax's best mate, Dean and took off down the sand, despite Brax's stern voice telling him to stop before he caught eyes with Dean and knew that Casey was running to him.

The younger brother ran up up to the older boy who picked him up and tipped him upside down and back up again, resulting in Casey dissolving into fits of laughter. Brax came down and greeted his best mate, "Hey mate" He said nodding his head and dropping Casey's body board onto the sand.

"Didn't bring your board mate?" Dean asked, Brax shook his head and pointed to Casey

"I have to look after him. He wants to go body boarding" Brax explained, ruffling up the seven year olds hair.

Dean nodded and laughed, "well all the boys are out there, if you want after you've spent time with Case, I can look after him and you can go for a surf"

Brax nodded, "That'd be great man, thanks!"

"No problem, I'll be out there if you want to call me in" Dean explained before he ran into the surf, Brax turned to his little brother who was taking off his top and chucking stuff into the sand, laying out his small towel.

"You ready bro?" Brax asked before he grabbed Casey and picked him up with his board, running into the surf. He laughed chucking Casey into the waves, resulting in the young boy laughing.

"Come 'ere. You want to body board don't you?" Brax grinned, Casey wadded over to Brax and the board and got on it, Brax towed him out a little further and waited for a good wave to come, it was quickly approaching and Brax let him go.

"Go Casey!" Brax grinned, putting two thumbs up when Casey fell off and looked up at Brax to see how he went.

"Did I do good?" Casey asked, Brax nodded eagerly and smiled brightly

"You sure did. How about I take you a little further out for a swim?" Brax queried. Casey nodded and grabbed hold to Brax, clinging around to his neck, being tall, Brax could easier stand up further than other people could...

Heath stepped out of the shower, he heard a loud crash and quickly put on his clothes, he slowly opened up the bathroom door and snuck his head out from around the corner, his eyes laid on his father and Danny turned, seeing his son cowering behind the door, the older man chuckled viciously and walked to the bathroom door, just as Heath closed it.

"You think you can hide in there Heath. Where's your big brother, not here to defend you!" Danny shouted out, he bashed onto the door repeatedly before he barged the door.

"Where's Brax and the little girl?" Danny hissed, Heath shook his head not wanting to tell His father were they were.

Danny grabbed Heath and pushed him into the wall, "Where are they?" He asked sternly, Heath didn't budge and stood there, a smug look on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face!" Danny shouted before slapping Heath harshly across the face

"Their at the bay" Heath lied, Danny looked at Heath and shoved him further into the wall and started tutting.

"If I find out your lying, you're dead!" The father shouted before hitting Heath one last time and walking out of the room. Heath shrugged off his father and walked out to grab his surfboard, picking up a towel along the way.

Casey was mucking around close to shore, sitting on the sand. Brax had left him at the shoreline with Dean while he went and got everyone some lunch. The younger brother glanced up, spotting his other big brother coming down the sand. Excited, Casey jumped up and started running to his big brother.

Dean glanced seeing where the little one was running off to, he ran up, following closely. Casey ran and hugged tightly onto a big brothers legs. Heath sighed and looked down at Casey who's eyes lit up with fear when he saw a large bruise appearing on his big brothers face.

"You hurt yourself?" Casey asked worriedly, Dean caught up and glanced at Heath shaking his head.

"Who did it?" He asked pointing to his cheek that was blossoming into a dark bruise, Heath shrugged and tried to get back down further, Casey clinging to his legs, Dean stopped him in his tracks again

"It was your dad, wasnt it?" He asked, Heath sighed and nodded, Casey burst out into tears and both older boys glanced down, wondering what the hell was wrong

"What's wrong Case, Brax'll be back soon" Dean explained comfortingly, Casey shook his head and Clutched tighter to Heaths legs.

The older brother picked up Casey, "Whats wrong?"

"Dad hit you, his back. I'm scared" Casey said visibly shaken up, Heath gently rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Brax and I won't let Dad touch you, alright?" Casey nodded and Heath turned hearing his big brother call out his name.

"What's with all this?" Brax asked instructing to his face, Heath shook his head and placed a teary eyed Casey onto the sand. Brax sighed and placed all the meals down onto the sand, calling all the gang over.

"Here Case" Brax said handing over a small plate of hot chips, Casey grinned and sat on his body board eating away.

After everyone had finished eating they all sat on the sand, watching the waves roll in, letting their food first before going back out. Brax got up and took a seat beside Heath, "You want to tell me what happened here?"

Heath bit down on his lip and glanced around the beach, "Dad did it. He came when I had a shower and hit me till I told him where you and Case were. But I sent him to summer bay...Said you were there"

Brax sighed and rubbed his head, "Shit..Shit...shit!"

Heath just shook his head, "Why does he come back, we don't want him"

"I know Heath. Don't worry ill protect you and Case"

Another member from Brax's gang came over, " 'Ey Brax. Got some news. Your dad is going to try and pull one tonight, if we get the coppas there we can get your dad busted, he'll go away for a long time"

Brax was overly tempted and sighed, "What if he doesn't. I can't leave the boys alone"

"What does busted mean?" Casey asked, all the boys laughed and Brax pulled his younger brother down into his lap.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Brax laughed, Dean got up.

"Why don't you drop them at mine, mum won't care and Case can muck around with James"

Brax nodded, he hoped that this would do the job, that his dad could get locked away for a while and he wouldn't have to worry about their dad coming back and hurting him or his little brothers, that was if the plan would work and Brax hoped and prayed that it would.


	5. Getaways

2 years later...

It had been two years since Brax had gotten his father sent to jail and life was relatively great, excluding the fact that his mother would still drink every night and would beg Brax for money. She would bring home a new man every night too, picking him up from the pub.

Brax had well and truly had enough of it, it was just after Easter time and Brax had pulled a lot of shifts at his job over the long weekend, getting payed double as well. Him and his boys were tired and needed a break, Brax jumped onto his computer and started to find some accommodation in the city.

He looked for one that had the most fanciest pool and gaming room, the boys would flip out if it had one and remember it for the rest of their lives. He searched through and found the perfect one and was able to get a good deal, he booked seven nights away, him and his brothers were going to have the best time.

Brax waited outside in his car for Casey to finish school, Casey had ordered that Brax now wait in the car, being picked up by his brother wasn't the coolest thing. When Casey told that his big brother that he felt as though his little brother was growing up too fast now, he wished it would slow down.

Casey came running to the car, his back packs bouncing on his back, he jumped into the front see, smiling that Heath would have to sit up back

"Hey Case. How was school?" Brax questioned, pulling out from the primary school and heading towards Heaths high school.

"Yeah was alright. Had a stupid test today" Casey grumbled annoyed that the teacher had sprung it on them.

"Oh really how'd you go?" Brax asked, hoping that his brother had done well in the test, he had a strong amount of hope for Casey, he was a smart kid.

"Yeah, got eighty percent on it" Casey said, a small smile escaped his lips and Brax ruffled up Casey's hair, proud of his little achiever

"Well done Case. You deffenetly deserve the good news I'm going to break when we get Heath"

"What news, I want to know. Tell me!" Casey demanded, Brax shook his head and pulled up at Reefton Lakes High School. Brax glanced and saw Heath talking to his mates in a big circle, not bothering to move away.

Brax pushed down on the horn hardly, causing the group of boys to turn. Heath grumbled seeing Brax, "Oi. Get a move on!" Brax shouted out loudly, causing Heath to sigh and say goodbye to his mates. He walked up to the car, opening the passenger side.

"Oi you sat here yesterday. Get to the back seat!" Heath yelled at Casey, Brax looked at Heath and shook his head

"It's just a seat" Brax sighed, Heath grunted annoyed and slammed the door shut, before jumping into the back seat.

"How was school?"

"Eugh, it's year eight. What do you think" Heath shot back, Brax shook his head annoyed and pulled out onto the road again, heading back home.

"You might want to change your attitude Heath or I'll cancel my surprise" Brax said sternly, Heaths eyes widened and he sat up straight.

"What surprise?!" Heath questioned

"Yeah, what?" Casey pipped up, Brax chuckled and didn't answer a slight grin on his face

"C'mon, tell us!" Heath pressured

"C'mon, tell us!" Casey copied again, Heath leant forward and tapped Casey on the head angered

"Oi, would you quit coping me!"

"Ow!" Casey shouted out, Brax glanced annoyed at Heath and decided it was time to finally tell the surprise before Heath and Casey were at each others throats.

"Boys quit it. Or I won't take you to the city for the week I planned"

Casey and Heath both gasped and stopped their little tiff, "When are we going?!" Heath shouted out excitedly,

"No school!"

"Does it have a pool and games room?" Casey asked, almost bouncing in his seat

Brax laughed and nodded, "yes, it has a pool and a games room and were leaving tomorrow morning"

Heath and Casey cheered happily, "You can pack your bags tonight. Try not to bring too much" Brax explained

Heath felt excited that they were going on a holiday, they'd never been on one, except for the odd camping trip. He couldn't wait to not have to go to school, to wake up later then he usually would and no homework that Brax would be pressuring him to do.

Casey was almost beaming and knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight because he was so excited. He'd heard all about Sydney, a boy in his class had just been a few months ago and he'd been to many places there. He couldn't wait to go in the pool and see the games room, he was beyond excited!

The following day Brax and his brothers had slept in, it was almost ten o'clock when Brax woke up to clanking around in the kitchen, he groaned sleepily and got up, trying to get all the sleep out of his eyes.

He turned into the kitchen to see Heath and Casey standing at the kitchen, cooking some eggs and bacon. "What are you Boys doing?" Brax asked smiling, Casey turned and ran to his big brother, holding out a plate.

"We made some bacon and eggs for breakfast, sit down" Casey ushered, pulling Brax to a seat and putting a plate in front of him.

Hath continued to make the breakfast, putting some toast on too while Casey got some juice, "Whats with breakfast?" Brax asked as Heath came over with the plate of eggs and bacon

"Your the best big brother!" Casey grinned, taking a seat beside Brax.

"Dig in" Heath smiled before they all began to eat.

The one hour drive to Sydney CBD had taken a lot longer than it should have, there was an accident on the highway that caused a back up of traffic. Heath and Casey had already had several tiffs after they both wanted to sit at the front, the older brother had ordered them to both sit at the back, otherwise he threatened they wouldn't be going.

Casey's eyes nearly bulged out at how busy Sydney was, "Brax there's more people waiting at the lights then there is at home!"

Heath and Brax both laughed, "Well Case it is a major city!"

"I know, but still!" Casey said excitedly, his hands were almost stuck to the window as he watched everything pass by.

Brax pulled up outside the hotel and pulled into the downstairs parking area, he got out of the car, his boys following close behind. Brax popped the boot and pulled out the bags

"Case, I said pack light, what did you back?" Brax asked laughing, Casey took the bag and struggled to carry it.

"Just my clothes and a few video games"

Brax turned Case around and opened up his bag, there were no clothes only a play station console inside with games. "Where's your clothes Casey?" Brax demanded to know

Casey smugly smiled and Brax shook his head annoyed, "Casey I don't want to drive all the way back. Now we have to go and buy clothes. You're not getting surf wear"

"What!" Casey shouted out disappointed, Brax shook his head and starred down at Casey

"You're the one who didn't pack your clothes" Brax said as they began to walk up the car park to the reception area

"Don't sulk Casey, you'll ruin the holiday!" Heath said annoyed, Casey hit Heath on the back and glared at him

"Oi!" Heath retaliated

Brax turned around and glanced at his brothers, "One more outburst from either of you and we won't be going to jet boating"

Casey and Heath both soon shut up and pretended to act like the best of brothers, mucking around playfully...

A/N: are you guys still liking this story? If not I won't continue it if you do I will. Let me know what you want to see and I'll write it in:) x


	6. Surfing away

2 years later

Eleven year old Casey Braxton walked into his school, their were kids running around everywhere. Casey walked by a familiar group of boys, not that they were familiar in a good way. Casey and the boy hadn't gotten along since they started school and the tension had grown since day one.

"Oi Casey!" The ring leader shouted out, Casey just ignored them, not wanting to start a conversation

"Oi!" The boy shouted out before running in Casey's direction, stopping in front of him and putting his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"What do you want Matt?" Casey spat, trying to show he was tough and that he could stand up to the boy

"Nothing, it's just fun to pick on you, to see you not have your stupid brothers around, you're weak without them" Matt spat, Casey grew tense at the mention of someone dissing his brothers

"I'm not weak and their not stupid" Casey retaliated

"Psh. If your not weak how come I can knock you over with one push?" Matt smirked before giving Casey one push harshly to the ground. Casey momentarily shut his eyes before getting up again and wiping the dirt off his uniform

"Leave me alone Matt" Casey said before turning and going to walk away. His bag snapped and his books fell to the ground with his broken bag, everyone looked and laughed, pointing at Casey

"So you're weak, stupid and now poor?" Matt laughed cruelly before he walked over to Casey and grabbed his books

"Want a hand?" He smirked, Casey didn't talk and stared at Matt, watching as the boy grabbed his books and dropped them in a near bye puddle, ruining the books instantly.

Casey's eyes widened and remembered that Brax has just brought those books, scraping today his money to get them. Casey sighed and got up shakily, the bell ran and everyone ventured off into the corridors.

Casey still stood outside, trying to get his books out of the puddle without ruining them even more. He held his bag and books in his hands tightly and walked out of the school grounds, starting to head home.

He knew Brax wouldn't be home because he was working today, Heath would most likely be home, but it didn't matter because Heath would keep his secret and be proud he was skipping school.

The walk home felt like it was taking forever, he turned the corner and headed into his street, kicking a stone as he walked along into his driveway. Quietly he opened up the front door and heard the sound of Heath shouting at the television

"Eugh come on!" Heath shouted out, he glanced behind him immediately hearing the door shut, thinking it was Brax.

The middle brother sighed in relief and smirked "Are you skipping school Goodie two shoes?"

Casey bit down on his lip and nodded, walking off abruptly to the laundry room to where the hot water system was. He reached up and laid his books out on top of them, hoping it would help them somehow. Heath walked in and glanced down at Casey

"Brax just brought you those shit books Casey, why did you wreck them?"

Casey swallowed a lump in his throat and looked up at Heath, "I tripped, my bag broke and the books fell into a puddle"

Heath scoffed and glanced down at Casey, "That's the biggest lie I have ever heard"

"It's the truth" Casey said quietly, Heath rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of his little brother

"Who threw your books in there?"

Casey glanced up, "No one. I told you what happened"

Heath shook his head and pulled Casey out roughly, "Ow, Heath!"

The middle brother dragged Casey into the lounge room and pushed him into the couch, "You're making me miss my basket ball game, just tell me what happened!"

"Watch your game Heath, I want to go for a surf"

Heath grunted annoyed, "I have to take you, Brax made me promise I wouldn't let you out alone. I won't take you till you tell me what happened. You never leave school early, you love school" Heath said fake gagging at the last bit

Casey rolled his eyes and gave in knowing that Heath wouldn't let it go, "Fine!" He snapped, "Just some boy and his mates that have been giving me trouble"

Heaths body tensed and his eyes widened, "They've been picking on you?"

"No!" Casey said defensively. Casey felt weak when Heath asked if they had been picking on him. "He just pushed me, that's all"

Heath shook his head agitated, "Whats his name? I'm going down there to talk to your principal"

Casey lunged and grabbed Heaths arm, "No, Heath don't. It's nothing, I'm fine. It'll all blow over soon"

"It's Matt isn't it?" Heath asked "I thought you said you sorted things out!" He said, his brain ticking over at who it would be

"Please Heath, please just leave it" Casey begged, Heath sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Fine. But you tell me if anything else happens, alright?"

"Yeah okay"

Heath had taken Casey for a surf, his younger brother wasn't exactly the best surfer but was pretty good for a beginner. Brax had ordered to both Casey and Heath that he had to stay close to shore since he wasn't that great yet.

"Casey, I'm not staying with all these sissy waves, come out with me"

Casey shook his head "No, Brax said I had to stay close"

Heath rolled his eyes, "Who cares, either come out the back or go back to shore" He said waiting a moment before waving Casey off and starting to head out.

Casey glanced up, "Wait Heath!" He said before struggling to paddle over the waves to get to Heath.

"At least help me out?"

Heath nodded and helped paddle Casey out further into the ocean. The two boys bobbed up and down, chatting about cute girls they could see on the shore line.

Heath turned and saw the set up for a big wave, he pulled Casey back further, "Oi catch this one. The girls will dig it" Heath smirked, Casey looked unsure about it but nodded anyway and started paddling forward, he'd just gotten on the wave and shakily stood up.

He lost his grip and fell straight into the water, being knocked around. Heath chuckled for a second before he realized that Casey hasn't re-emerged, his eyes widened immediately and he began to paddle forward.

"Case...Casey!" Heath shouted out, before getting off his board and diving under the water, it as dense and he could hardly see in front of him.

"Casey!" Heath screamed out, a few lifeguards paddled out on their boards, seeing the young teenager looking rather distraught.

"I've lost my brother, I can't find him. He went under, shit..shit!" Heath shouted out, thrashing around in the water.

"Will find him, mate" The lifeguards said before they started to search as well. Casey's board bobbed up and down and caught Heaths eye.

"Case!" Heath shouted before swimming over to where it was, he took a deep breath and swim under the water, he saw Casey's limp body just swaying in the water, his leg rope caught around a rock reef. Heath unstrapped Casey's leg strap and swum him instantly up to the surface.

"Casey, wake up" Heath urged as lifeguards came over, they helped get him into shore. Heath grabbed Casey and picked him up, carrying him up onto the sand were other lifeguards were waiting with medical equipment.

One began to pump oxygen into the small boys figure, a few secon later Casey swung up chocking on the water trapped in his chest. "Casey!" Heath shouted before pulling Casey into his chest, feeling water still splutter onto his chest.

"Take it easy with him, lie him down on his side. He'll need to go to hospital, the cut on his head needs stitches"

Heath nodded and gently rubbed back Casey's head, "Brax is going to kill us"

The middle brother nodded and laughed lightly, "I know!"

Brax had received the phone call from a nurse at the hospital, Heath and Casey had both pleaded that she call Brax, because he wouldn't yell at her. He had immediately left work and sped all the way to the hospital, missing out on any speeding fines on the way there, he knew that he would most likely get a ticket for driving through a red light he had done. He didn't really care though, his brothers mattered more.

"I can hear Brax" Casey giggled, his eyes wide. Heath mimicked his look and laughed as well

"Oi will both act asleep alright?" Heath winked, Casey nodded and pretended to sleep, Heath following as he laid his head beside Casey's legs and held onto his hand.

Brax walked through, he knew that neither of them were asleep, they were terrible fake sleepers. He smacked Heath on the back of the head, "Stop mucking around"

Heath winced and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey to you too. Be quiet or you'll wake Case up"

"I know that Casey isn't asleep either, wake up Casey" Brax said sternly, Casey opened his eyes up one at a time, fear of looking at Brax's angered face

"What happened, why weren't you at school Casey?"

"I didn't want to go to school, my bag broke and all my books dropped into a puddle and now there ruined" Casey said softly, a lone tear running down his face. Heath looked up and gently wiped the tear away and smiled.

"Casey you don't need to cry over that. It's okay, I'll get you some more"

Casey nodded, "Now I can't even surf without falling off, I'm useless!" Casey shouted out upsettingly

"Casey, where you were caught by the rocks was not were I told you, you were allowed to surf. Did you go out further?"

Heath cut in front of Casey, "Brax it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him into coming out further, it's my fault"

Brax shook his head annoyed and ushered Heath out of the room, "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to surf. Brax I was really worried about Casey. I thought that he was dead"

Brax slightly sighed and pulled Heath into his side briefly, "You did good saving him. But your lesson is learnt to do what I say. I don't do it to be bossy, I have reasons. I'm sure you've learnt that today"

Heath nodded, "Yeah, sure did!"

A/N: hey guys, hope you are still liking it. Not sure if I'm going to continue, I will if you guys want me too! Sorry if chapters have been slow, I've been sick over the past week but the chapters will pick up and be more frequent. I didn't get many reviews or what you wanted, so this came in a dream! I did make Heath soft in this age bracket area because a few of you a while ago in PM's said you wanted a soft Heath so there he is. Drop me a review:) xoxo


	7. Eighteen and parties

2 years later

Heath Braxton walked the beachfront of Yabbie Creek, carrying his surfboard under his arm. Wherever he went the townspeople of Yabbie Creek would stare at him, wondering what trouble he'd give to the town now. He glanced around and saw his mates in a big group about one hundred meters from where he was, he picked up the pace and jogged to where his mates were.

"Aye Heath, party planned tonight. You in?" A mate asked, Heath nodded and chucked his board to the ground.

"Where's it at?" He asked the gang, another member raised his hand

"It's at mine, parents are out" Max said, he put his hands in his pockets and dug through it, fiddling to get out what he wanted, he pulled out a small packet of what looked like tiny pills.

Heath smirked and nodded his head, "You gonna get more?"

Max nodded and grabbed his board, "On my way now. Party starts whenever, say six-ish see you soon mate"

Heath watched as the group disappeared and he was left with just his best mate, "So how you going to get Brax to let you go, he won't let you"

"I'm eighteen, I can do whatever I like. He can't tell me what to do" Heath retailiated back. Chris nodded and grabbed his board from the sand, beginning to wax it.

"You coming out?" He asked Heath, the teenager shook his head and pointed down the other end of the beach

"Nah, I went down there. Better surf and babes" He winked before grabbing his board now and lifting it under his arm

"I'm going to head home. See you in a few hours"

Heath began the short walk home, glancing at his clock he knew that Brax would be home and sighed, his mate was right. Brax wasn't going to let him go out to this party, Heath didn't care, he was going no matter what. He was an adult now and he could do what ever he wanted to.

He walked up to his small house and left his board outside before opening up the door, Casey was sitting at the table, his books spread all over it.

"Hey Heath" Casey smiled as his big brother walked into the house, Heath screwed his face up when he saw all the books spread across the table.

"Nerd" He muttered, Casey sighed and went back to reading his book.

Heath started searching for Brax, walking into every room and getting annoyed when Brax wasn't in one of them. "Where's Brax?" He asked agitated, walking out to where Casey was studying. He pushed Casey's books off the table annoyed, taking his agitation out on Casey.

"He had to pull an extra shift tonight. So he won't be home till six. He said he'd bring home dinner" Casey said annoyed as he reached down to grab his books, he slammed them back down on the counter

"Thanks for that" Casey mumbled, Heath glanced up annoyed at Casey.

"I told you that you don't need to go to school, be part of the gang!" Heath shouted annoyed, Casey rolled his eyes

"And I told you I like school, I want to go"

"You're the worst excuse for a Braxton Casey" Heath said annoyed, Casey had enough and gathered his books before storming off the his room, leaving Heath to have the lounge room and kitchen area to himself.

Casey sat in his room, annoyed with Heath and his ability to put him down constantly, whether it was about school, his lack of girl friends or even his ability to stand up for himself. For some reason he felt like Heath always had it out for him, he wasn't sure why. But he wished Heath would just treat him nicely like when he was younger and actually cared.

Heath glanced at his clock, it was almost five thirty now, he'd already had a shower to freshen up and threw on some clothes before having a snack to eat, unsure of what food would be at the party. He walked into Casey's room to see him still with his head in the books.

"Oi, I'm going out to party tonight at Max's. Don't tell Brax, just tell him I've met up with some girl"

"Why don't you call him and tell him?" Casey asked, glancing up from his books.

"Because he won't let me go, so just tell him that, alright?"

"Yeah, okay" Casey mumbled before watching Heath leave the room and the front door slam shut.

Heath walked down the street, feeling good about himself and all the trouble they were going to get upto tonight. He'd taken six pack out of the fridge before he'd left, knowing this would only be a small portion on what they would be drinking.

Brax walked in to the house, he already knew something was up when he couldn't hear Heath shouting out at the game that was being played on the television or Casey mucking around with Heath.

"Hey Case. How was school?" Brax asked, knowing Casey had been having some troubles with some kids lately.

"Yeah was fine. How was work?" The younger boy replied glancing up at Brax who was getting dinner ready, but was distracted by trying to look for Heath.

"Yeah good. Heath out for a surf still?" Brax asked, walking over to where Casey was sitting

Casey's eyes darted around the room and he felt Brax's eyes penetrate into the back of his head, "Casey?" Brax pressured

"His out with some girl" Casey said fastly, Brax sighed in relief when Casey said that. He headed back to the kitchen table and put dinner on the plates for him and Casey

"Thanks" Casey said quietly, shutting his book and taking the plate out of Brax's hands, smiling at the smell of the pizza.

Heath had only been at the party for an hour and had already polished off his six pack and onto his seventh drink, a concoction of vodka, juice, beer and whatever other spirits the boys could land their hands on.

"Ay, Maxey! Where's the pills?" Heath shouted, his words almost slurring into one. Max came out almost as intoxicated as Heath was, he held out the packet that contained only four pills.

"This all you get?" Heath asked, his head swaying backwards. Max shook his head

"Nah, more inside mate. This'll do for the moment" He said before walking off to go and talk to a few girls. Heath shrugged and downed the pills and finished it off with sculling the drink.

The pills were slowly progressing their way through Heath and three drinks after them weren't sitting so well. He'd taken drugs before, but he'd never actually felt this bad before. His body was shaking and he was finding it hard to walk properly.

Max came over, "Ey, mate. Looking a bit green. Drink up some more, it'll disappear soon"

Heath nodded and took Max's word for it, he took the drink and threw it back, feeling the burn of vodka go down his throat. The feeling didn't feel any better and he actually desperately wanted to go home.

He took a seat on a nearby bench and put his hands in his head, trying to stop everything from spinning around. Chris walked by, no where near as drunk as Heath. "Mate, you right?"

Heath struggled to get up and fell into Chris's body, "Woah, Heath. I think I should take you home. Come on" Chris said hoisting Heath up and starting to walk out of the party.

"What did you drink?" Chris asked worried about his best mate, Heath shrugged and dropped to the curb, starting to empty his stomach. Chris sighed, they weren't far from the Braxton's house, thank god.

"Heath, were nearly at your house. Brax will fix you up" Chris said before helping Heath re stand.

"Brax is so-oo gonna kill me" Heath mumbled, Chris laughed lightly

"Doesn't he know you went out?" Heath shook his head

"Got Case to lie for me"

Heath started to feel even worse if that was possible, he felt weak, like his body was trying to give up on him. They turned into their street and were almost home, "Heath, mate. We're seriously nearly there"

"Can't" Heath mumbled, Chris sighed worriedly and felt like he was dragging Heath to his house.

"Brax, Brax!" Chris shouted out worriedly as they got to the family's home.

Brax could hear his name being yelled from outside, the voice sounded worried and Brax wasn't worried about someone coming to cause harm. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong in his stomach though, he opened the door and was just in time to see Heaths eyes roll into the back of his head and slump into Chris's chest before falling to the ground.

"Heath!" Brax shouted out before he took off to where Heath had just collapsed, bending down beside the young adult, he felt for a pulse and was relieved when one was there.

"What happened?!" Brax shouted out alarmed at Chris, who was trying to help roll Heath onto his side.

"We were at a party, I didn't really get to see him much and when I did he was absolutely plastered. His taken drugs too"

Brax sighed and ran his hand over his head, he heard the scatter of feet running down the driveway and looked up to see Casey shocked, pale, his eyes wide with fear. "Heath?" He chocked out before Heath began to jerk in all sorts of directions.

"Case. Call an ambulance!" Brax said chucking him the phone that Casey couldn't even catch, it fell to the floor and Brax glanced up

"Casey!" He shouted out angry, "Call the damn ambulance!"

Casey barely nodded and stumbled to pick up the phone and call for an ambulance.

"Far out Heath. What the hell have you done to yourself" He said worriedly, rubbing his brothers head back as soon as he stop fitting.

Brax looked up at Casey, his eyes full of anger. "Why the hell didn't u tell me the truth Casey, if something goes wrong. I'm blaming you!"

Casey looked sad now, Brax was angry at him and the last thing Casey ever wanted was that. He never thought that Brax would speak to him like that.

"I'm sorry" Casey said quietly, sinking down to the ground, his eyes plastered on his big brothers

The sound of bells and whistles sounded the area and soon enough in a blur of sudden movements the paramedics had loaded Heath into a trolley and were waiting for Brax to come with them, once he'd finally finished talking to Casey.

"I want to come Brax, his my brother too!" Casey shouted out upset, Brax shook his head and glanced around before laying eyes back on Casey

"I don't care Casey. I'm not having you go to the hospital and see him like that. It's final, Chris will stay the night and I will see you tomorrow morning, got it?" Brax demanded, Casey went to shake his head but Brax's angered look on his face soon turned it into a nod

"Please, get me if something goes wrong"

Brax nodded, "Of course. Now try and get some sleep, he'll be okay"

Being the eldest brother had its ups and downs, especially when you were the sole careers of two teenage boys. Brax did love it but he wished that sometimes he could just take a day out to himself and not have to worry about one of his brothers messing up.

Watching over Heaths body and the tubes that were attached to his body made him feel sick. Why did Heath do this to himself, what was he wanting to achieve in the end of it. Maybe Heathneas begging out for his attention. Was there something that he was missing.

A couple of hours passed and Brax was getting more frustrated that Heath haven't woken up yet. He swore he could hear shouting coming from outside and his door busted open, a young teenager standing there, his eyes glued to the figure in the bed, his eyes running over the multiple tubes.

"Casey" Brax said alarmed, he got up and stood in front of Casey and gently shook him out of his transition. Brax felt angry that Casey had disobeyed him, but he also was now felt that the company was good.

Chris ran in not too much later, "Sorry Brax. He just wouldn't listen to me"

Brax nodded and sighed getting up, "It's alright mate. Thanks for looking after Heath and making sure he got home safe. You right to get home?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, text me how Heath is tomorrow?"

Brax nodded and watched as Chris left the room, shutting the door behind him. He glanced over to see Casey had taken a seat on the other side of Heaths bed and was resting his head beside Heaths hand.

"Brax?" Casey asked softly, the older brother glanced over at Casey and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Do you hate me?"

Brax shook his head, "No way Case. I didn't mean what I said before, I was just worried and angry that Heath had drunk his self stupid and taken drugs"

Casey nodded, "I should have told you where he really went"

"Yeah, but you were just looking out for Heath at that time. Don't worry about it, eh?"

Casey just nodded and returned his head to be beside Heaths hand, starting to fall asleep.

Not long after, Brax was slowly falling asleep him self when he swore he could have seen Heaths eyes start to open. "Heath" Brax said quietly, alerting Heath that he was safe

"Eugh!" Heath shouted out, tasting the awful taste in his mouth.

Brax chuckled lightly, "Well. That's what you get for overdosing"

Heath sighed and lifted his hand to find that Casey had fallen asleep on it. "Why's he here. I don't think it's very good for him"

"I told him to stay home, he got here himself with Chris. Was worried, what do you expect. He saw you fitting"

Heath nodded, "Sorry, I just wanted to let loose, but I think a drink or two might have been spiked" he said cautiously

"Was Max there?" Brax asked, Heath bit his lip and his eyes darted around the room, similar to when Casey was lying earlier in the evening.

"It was his party, wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Heath said, he watched Brax sigh and shake his head in annoyance

"I told you that kid was trouble. Look, I'm dead tired, you look it too. Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning"

A/N: hey! Thanks for the reviews and pm's all mainly consisted on wanting some Heath dram actions, so I hope you liked that snippet Of that age bracket. Let me know what you would like to happen next - Brax will be 25, Heath 20 and Casey fifteen. After the next one it will be when they boys come to the bay. Like in the summary it will be different to the show. Lemme know what you would like:) and please review hehe:) xox


	8. Protecting one another

Casey was sitting on the couch, flicking through the stations trying to find something to watch, Heath came barging through the door. "Hey Grommet" Heath joked while he continued on to the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and grunted annoyed when there was no food in the fridge.

"Oi. Have you eaten all the food?" Heath asked angered as he walked out to the loungeroom and looked sternly down at Casey.

"Nup" Casey said before flicking the station again and turning up the volume to blare out Heaths voice. Annoyed Heath walked over to the television and switched it off.

"Oi, I'm talking to you-" Heath was saying before the window in the loungeroom shattered. The older brother instinctively pushed Casey off the couch and onto the ground.

Heath shielded Casey's body from any further attacks and when Heath thought the place was clear he got up from protecting Casey. "What was that?" Casey asked, brushing down his clothes from the glass shards.

Heath glanced around the house, "I dunno. Just stay close"

Casey nodded and stuck by, a car screeched up to the front and then Heath could hear Brax cursing from outside. The door slammed open and Brax threw his keys along the floor.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I dunno. Someone threw rocks at our window, smashed it" Heath replied gruffly, Casey glanced around, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Did you piss someone off?" Brax demanded to know, pointing at Heath.

The middle brother screwed his face up and shook his head, "No, nothing out of the ordinary"

Brax shook his head and joined his hands behind his head, "What about you Ey?"

Casey glanced up and instantly shook his head, before breaking the eye contact. Brax raised his eyebrow "Oi, I'm talking to you"

Casey couldn't tell Brax who he thought had caused it. "His lying. His got that same look as when he was little and used to steal my magazines" Heath teased

"I know his lying and anyway you stole them from me to begin with" Brax replied, receiving a cheeky smirk back from Heath.

Casey sighed and went to try and leave the house, he knew that getting past Brax would be an issue. "I'm going to the beach"

Casey went to storm past Brax but the older brother grabbed Casey and held him back, "Do you know something?"

Casey shook his head, "Nup" He said trying to get past Brax again but resulted in Brax pushing Casey into the couch

"Tell me" Brax said sternly, Casey sighed and put his hands up in defeat. Brax let go and pointed to the kitchen table, instructing him to go and sit down.

Casey reluctantly sat down, "So what'd you do Case. Steal someone's school book?" He teased, almost laughing at his own joke befo Brax shot him a glare

"Shut up Heath. I got into a fight-" Casey retailiated before he stopped himself mid sentence, knowing he'd already said way too much. Brax crouched down to stare Casey down in the eyes.

"Way to go Case!" Heath smirked, Brax was beyond annoyed and shook his head

"Fight, what fight?" Brax questioned, cupping his hand around the back of Casey's neck.

"It was nothing"

"Bullshit it was nothing. That's probably the reason why there's a rock been thrown through our window, now who did you mess with?!"

Casey bit down on his lip and his eyes darted around the room, "It was Jake" Casey mumbled

"Shit" Heath muttered, Brax slammed his hands down on the table angered, his hands tingling when he ran them through his hair.

"Jake Pirovic, are you freaking kidding me?!" Brax shouted out, Casey flinched at how angered and harsh his voice was, Brax was now beyond mad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into a fight. It sorta just happened"

"How did it sorta, just happen?" Brax responded, Casey shrugged and Brax slammed his hand back on the table.

"Alright, alright" Case sighed, "I got into a fight with one of the boys in his gang that goes to my school, Jake turned up and I sorta broke his nose...I'm also expelled"

Heaths eyes widened in astonishment, "Who would of thought nerd boy would have broken Pirovics nose and your expelled, this day keeps getting better"

"Your expelled!" Brax shouted out, "What the hell happened, why didnt I know?" Brax asked, trying to ignore how proud Heath was of Casey.

"Tom said stuff, pushed me to the limit and was all up in my face. So I punched him and we started getting into a fight, next thing Jakes there. He ripped me off and pushed me into the wall, I wiggled free and punched him. Then ran off"

"This was all at school?" Brax questioned, Casey nodded.

Brax shook his head and grabbed his keys, turning to Heath, "Oi. Your coming with me!"

Casey stood up abruptly, ready to come as well, Brax chuckled, but it wasn't a happy laugh it was an annoyed and angered laugh, "You ain't coming, you've caused enough for one day. Sit, don't move!"

Casey reluctantly sat down on the couch and let out a groan, "Whatever"

Brax pushed Heath out the door and they loaded into his Ute, "What are we going to do?"

"What we always do, gather the boys and rip Pirovic and his gang apart"

Heath grinned, "Awesome!"

Half n hour later, Brax had gathered his gang of boys, they were all standing in a line behind Heath and Brax, there eyes focused on the stretch of beach infront of them. In the distance they could see the silhouettes of several members, two leading them up to Brax's gang.

Brax was ready to take on Hammer, Heath ready to take on Pirovic, they knew they could easily bring those two down and the other boys would take down the rest of the gang.

"Oi, your dead shit brother punched my brother and one of the boys" Hammer said gruffly, his eyes locked on Brax's. Heath sussed Jake out.

"Atleast it's somewhat of an improvement" Heath joked, Jake stepped closer up to Heath, trying to intimidate him to the best of his abilities.

"Thought you dropped out, what were you doing at the school?" Brax asked, raising his eye brow

"Needed to pay your brother a little shit is going to get what's coming. Where Is he?"

"He doesn't need to get involved in this. It'll end between us." Brax spat back, Hammer smirked and tilted his head to the side

"Alright then Braxt-" Hammer was saying before he was cut of by the yelling and shouting of Heath and Jake fighting on the ground, sand flying everywhere.

Brax took this opportunity to tackle Hammer to the ground aswell, sending punches all over his face and body, "You ever set Jake or anyone else on Casey and I swear to god I'll kill you"

The rest of the gang were brawling in the beach, people were gathering around, until they realized who was actually brawling and people started to run off, knowing that anything was possible to happen with these two gangs.

Brax was about to punch Hammer one last time, before he felt something sharp and painful go into his abdomen, he gasped out in pain and stopped fighting back. Hammer abruptly got up and called his boys to stop, Heath got himself up and brushed sand of his clothes.

He turned to see Brax lying on the sand, struggling to get up. "Brax!" Heath shouted alarmed, before dropping to the sand next to a delirious Brax.

"Shit" Heath muttered before ripping off his shirt and pressing it down on Brax's wound.

"Go, quick. Before the coppas come!" Heath shouted out to his gang, he watched as they bolted in the the other direction and sirens were soon heard.

"Heath...Go make sure Cases alright" Brax mumbled, Heath shook his head

"Not till you loaded in the ambulance" Heath said as he watched paramedics race down the sand and began moving Heath out of the way.

"What happened?" A paramedic asked, hooking up Brax to machines and placing a mask over his face.

"He got stabbed!" Heath shouted out panicked, he watched as Brax slipt unconscious and felt anxious and worried in his chest.

"I can't allow you in the ambulance I'm sorry, but you can follow us" Heath shook us head and glanced up at Brax's ute.

"No. I need to get my other brother, I need his keys. Their in his pocket" Heath replied pointing to Brax. The other paramedic pulled them out and handed them to Heath who was wary about leaving Brax.

"It's okay, will take care of your brother. He'll be fine" They said before they loaded him onto a spine board and began to carry him up the sand, Heath trailing along worriedly.

He watched as they shut the doors in his face and began to speed off into the distance. Heath sighed and jumped into the ute and started speeding to get to the house.

Heath barged through the front door, "Casey, Case!" He shouted out, almost running through the house.

"Casey!" Heath shouted out alarmed, the bathroom door beside him flung open and Casey stood there in some old tatty pajamas, his hair dripping wet.

"Heath, your bleeding" Casey said worriedly, pointing up to Heaths lip. The older brother wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Casey, change your clothes. We need to go" Heath said firmly, Casey just stood there as he watched Heath walk out to the loungeroom.

"Where's Brax?" Casey asked, not being able to see him or her him come in. Heath turned around angered that Casey hadn't gotten changed and that they were wasting more time not being able to see Brax.

"Casey, get changed. We have to go to the hospital" Heath retaliated, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Is Brax hurt?"

"Don't just stand their like a stunned mullet Casey! Freaking hell, hurry up and get changed!" Heath shouted out, his face almost turning red with anger.

"Brax has been stabbed, protecting you!" Heath shouted out he walked closer to Casey who was completely shocked about what Heath just said.

"It's all your fault Casey, if you never stuffed up and went and messed with Pirovic this wouldn't have happened. You caused Brax to get stabbed. Now get changed or I'll leave without you" Heath gritted through his teeth, standing inches between Casey's face.

Casey didn't budge, "Now!" Heath screamed before pushing Casey down the hallway. The younger brother ran into his room, changing into whatever his hands Layed on. He returned out of his room to hear the Ute already started up. He bolted out to the ute and jumped in, not able to even have enough time to shut his door before Heath had taken off.

Casey sat in the car, watching the objects as they passed, Heaths words burning into his head. 'It's your fault' 'You caused Brax to get stabbed'. The car was eerily silent, Casey didn't want to speak, Heath hated him and he was nervous about what Heath would do if he spoke.

They arrived at the hospital, a nurse led them to where Brax was. "He is awake and has been asking for you"

Heath walked through first and Casey follow quietly behind. "Are you alright?" Brax asked Heath as he slowly sat up it regretted it when his stitches pulled.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Just a few stitches. Nothing to major" Brax smiled, he glanced up at Casey who was just starring at Brax's abdomen, hundreds of thoughts running through his head.

His eyes were just fixated, Brax swore he wasn't even blinking and he knew Casey was so full of emotion. "Case?" Brax asked wearily, the younger brother didn't even budge.

"Oi. Brax is talking to you" Heath said, slapping the back of Casey's head. The younger boys eyes darted around the room before he took off and bolted out.

Brax sighed and looked up at Heath, "What'd you say to him?"

Heath shrugged, "Nothing"

"Heath" Brax pressured, Heath rolled his eyes and sighed before meeting back with Brax

"I was just angry and worried about what happened. I sorta took it out on him, you know that's what I do. I blamed him for you being in hospital, it's the truth anyway" Heath muttered

Brax ran his hand over his face, "You know that Casey takes everything to heart. Go and fix it, don't come back till it is and send him in first"

Heath grunted annoyed, but took off in search of his brother. He stopped at a nurses station and turned to face one of them. "Have you seen a kid, about this big" Heath started asking, placing his hand up to his shoulder "Brown hair, skinny as -"

The nurse cut him off and pointed to the bathrooms in the adjacent corridor, "He ran in there"

Heath nodded and took off into the bathrooms, he pushed the door open and heard the sound of someone throwing up. The older brother screwed his face up, "Case is that you?"

"Piss of Heath" Casey muttered before throwing up again. Heath slowly pushed open the door open.

"Are you okay?" Heath asked, a hint of concern etched in his voice. He started to feel guilty, knowing that he caused his younger brother to be this way. Casey struggled to get up and Heath helped him out of the cubicle.

"Wash your face Case" Heath instructed warmly, Casey pulled himself out of Heaths grip and went and washed his face, rinsing his mouth out at the same time.

"Brax wants to speak with you" Heath said as he ushered Casey out of the bathroom, they walked back to Brax's room and Heath waited outside.

"Casey. Are you alright?" Brax asked as Casey appeared in his room, Casey just nodded, not making eye contact with his big brother.

"You know not to listen to Heath. His always saying the wrong thing. It's not your fault" Brax told him, Casey just nodded but still felt utterly guilty.

"How about you go home, get some sleep, I'll be alright"

Casey nodded, "Okay". Casey traded places with Heath and the middle brother walked in, Brax glanced up at Heath.

"We need to leave here"

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I'm so sorry! I've been so so busy lately! I hope you liked this chapter. I couldn't figure out where to stop it! I hope it's to too much longer. Only a couple more chapters left until the end of the story! Please review and tell me what you you want to happen:) xx


	9. Troublemakers

2 years later...

The Braxton trio had moved to Summer Bay, no one really liked them living there. Since they stepped foot on Summer Bay turf there had been an Increase in fights, in public nuisance, violence, all the things the Braxton's could bring, they brought it.

"Oi, you're supposed to be in school" Brax shouted out, surprising Casey as the younger Braxton walked down the hill to the beach.

Casey sighed and turned around, "No, free period". Brax cocked his head and raised his eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest

"Just yesterday you were complaining to me that everyone else had a free period except you"

Casey rolled his eyes and let out a deep huff, "I don't like this stupid school. Everyone is so goody two shoes and the uniform is stupid and-"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't get expelled from Reefton Lakes"

Casey scoffed, "It takes two to have a fight" he turned away from Brax and began to walk off

"Yeah it does. But we had to move because no other school in Yabbie Creek would take you!" Brax shouted out, getting angry at Casey's attitude.

The younger brother swung around, "Yeah. Well maybe none of that would happen if you and Heath weren't getting into drugs or gangs or getting locked up every week. It's not easy to make friends when people are scared to be your friend because they'll probably get killed!"

Brax was taken back by everything that Casey had just said, "Casey. I've made sure that you haven't been involved in anything like that"

"Are you kidding?" Casey spat back, turning around and looking at Brax. "I've always been involved in it. How can you say that. I'm a Braxton, I always will be" he added quietly

Brax sighed and felt sorry for Casey, "Come on. I'll drive you to school and when you finish we'll go for a surf and talk" he explained, walking up to Casey

"I don't want to go to school" Casey said quietly, Brax bit down in his lip and glanced around the beach

"Case. You are a smart boy when you apply yourself. Your going to be the first Braxton to get his HSC. Don't go to school to make friends, just go there for you, keep your head focused on school work and if anyone messes with you, you tell Heath and I" Brax finished with a smirk and Casey threw his hands up in the air and shook his head

"This is what I'm talking about" He replied, a small smile escaping from his lips.

Casey loaded into Brax's ute, watching everything that passed by on his way to school. The car ride didn't take all that long, the school was so close to everything that it felt like it was only down the road.

Casey sighed and got out, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Later" He said before walking off and into the school. Everyone was in class and Casey trudged down the corridor, before opening the door to his class. All eyes now focused on him.

"Take a seat Casey" The teacher instructed, Casey nodded and walked through the classroom and took a seat in the back corner.

"What happen, alarm clocks not work in the sewer?" A voice come from beside him, Casey glared over and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up" Casey snapped back, slowly opening up his book. The teacher stood up, a stack of papers in her hand.

"Class, I have back your test results" She said as she began to hand them back out again. She dropped the test onto Casey's table and smiled lightly, Casey immediately grabbed the test and stuffed it into his bag, not wanting to see what he got

"Dumb too Ey?" Ryan smirked, Casey shut his eyes and let out a deep exhale, trying to hold his anger in, but everyone knew Braxton's couldn't hold their anger in.

Casey stood up abruptly, standing over the desk, the other classmate stood up. "What you going to do Braxton. Word out is your the youngest, you don't do what your brothers do. Your the weak -"

The Braxton sent a punch flying towards the other boys jaw, sweeping him off his feet. Ryan got up and returned the punch to Casey and soon the boys were rolling on the floor, punches getting sent to one another.

The class erupted into a gather of chats, while the teacher tried to break them up. "No I don't do what my brothers get up to, but it doesn't mean they haven't taught me to fight"

Ryan went to interject but the teacher cut in front of him, furious at the boys. "Both of you, principals office, now!" She roared

Casey got up and wiped his busted lip, blood pouring onto his hand. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom with Ryan and the teacher following close behind.

Heath and Brax walked through the school corridors, before stepping foot into the office where Casey sat, an ice pack pressed to his lip. Heath chuckled, "Good look Case"

Brax shot him a glare and Gina couldn't help but join in too. "Braxton's, can you take a seat please"

Heath and Brax took a seat beside Casey, "As you can see, your brother has gotten into a fight, he hasn't even been here for a month yet and this is happening. I have to suspend Casey for a week and the other student he got into a fight with will also be suspended. I do hope that this doesn't continue Casey, because your teacher gave me your exam" Gina explained, pulling it out from other paper work.

"Mr Braxton. If you'd like to have a look" Gina said as she handed over the test. Brax's eyes widened at the mark on the test and started flipping through the sheets.

"Case this is...-" Brax was lost for words, he knew Casey was smart, but this was marked all correct, he'd gotten an A.

Heath went to snatch the test away from Brax, but the elder brother held the test tightly, not wanting Heath to see it.

"His very smart, but if he continues on with his actions he won't be able to continue enrollment here and that would be a disappointment"

"What did you get nerd boy?" Heath teased, Casey recoiled back into his seat, he didn't any one to see his results, he knew what both his brothers would be like.

"Leave it Heath. Is there anything you need signed?"

Gina nodded and handed over some paperwork, Brax reluctantly signed it and then got up, "Come on boys. Lets go home'

The three Braxton's got up and walked out of the school, "Case. If this is your way of trying to get out of going to school it's not the way to go about it"

"He said stuff to me first. I was just defending myself" Casey retaliated

"Wasn't good enough Casey, he should be in hospital" Heath spat, Brax shook his head annoyed and slapped the back of Heaths head.

"Ow!"

"Don't go setting bad examples" Brax warned angered. Heath rolled his eyes and they all jumped into the ute.

"Oi Case. The boys and I are having a party tonight, come have some fun. You're suspended now you can" Heath grinned, Casey instinctively looked at Brax who was already shaking his head

"Yeah I'm in" Casey replied, Brax shook his head again

"No your not going Casey. You're not even eighteen. You can't drink"

"Hasn't stopped him before" Heath shot back, "Let him live a little"

"He was under my supervision when he was drinking" Brax said becoming annoyed. Heath scoffed and threw his hands up in the air

"Well come and "supervise" him then"

"Nah I'm busy tonight, if you didn't realize I'm trying to organize a restaurant" Brax spat back

"Yeah, you're always there now. You don't care about the boys anymore" Heath said before they pulled up at the house and he got out slamming the door shut.

Casey sighed and started to get out, "Case. Promise me that you won't go out while I'm working tonight?"

"Yeah. Fine, whatever" Casey mumbled before getting out of the car and following his brother through the house.

Brax ran his hand over his face and sighed before hitting the steering wheel hard. He was starting to loose grip on his brothers and it felt like they just disregarded him lately and didn't bother to listen to what he said, even though it was beneficial for them.

Brax walked into the houses and got changed into his work clothes, he returned back out to find Casey and Heath fighting over the remote to the television. "Oi!" He shouted grabbing their attention

Both brothers looked over, stopping their childish tiff. "I'm going to work, Heath don't cause too much trouble and get in lock up and Casey, don't you even think about going out. Alright?"

Casey just rolled his eyes and nodded, "Whatever, bye"

It was several hours later, Heath had left to go and kick off his party and Casey sat at home, flicking through his study books. He sighed and got up, slamming his books shut and grabbing his phone before taking off out of the house, ready to meet Heath and his mates.

He didn't care that Brax said no, he didn't really care about anything anymore and he felt that everything Brax would say no to he'd feel the need to rebel against it.

The youngest Braxtns found himself walking along the beach front, he could hear the party from a few hundred meters away

"Hey, Grommit!" Half of the guys there called out, Casey bowed his head in embaressment. Casey slowly walked up and an already intoxicated Heath met with him

"Good choice to come here Case. Now come on, have some drinks, loosen up" Heath grinned,turning to the esky and grabbing a cold can of drink out

Casey took it gratefully and skulled the drink before going and sitting down with the remainder of the group. They'd known Casey since he was little, but it still didn't stop them from forcing drink after drink into the young boy.

Drink after drink, Casey slowly felt way out of his depth. He'd lost count of how many drinks that he'd actually had. The whole place was spinning and he so badly wanted to tell Heath that he wanted to go home, but knew Heath wouldn't take him and would call him all sorts of names.

"Hey Casey. Here have the last one of our mixes the boys and I had" One of the members said handing over a plastic bottle. Casey physically retched at having another drink and shook his head which sent him into another dizzy spell

"I don't want anymore,I feel so ill" Casey said placing his hands onto his stomach, almost doubling over. Heath came swaying over and smirked at Casey

"Looking a bit green there little bro, have another drink. Come on take this. Best mixture of alcohol, it'll make you feel better. Just skull it" Heath ordered.

Casey barely nodded and took his big brothers word for it, he grabbed the drink and quickly skulled it. The drink deffenetly wasn't good and it tasted like it was made up of half bourbon and vodka. The younger brother began retching and Heath started chuckling.

"Aw Casey. You're such a lightweight" He smirked before slapping his back and leaving Casey in the state that he was.

The younger brother ran over to a bush and started vomiting, he wiped the sweat from his head and tried to stand up before falling back down to the ground again. Heath walked by and Casey glanced up.

"Heath?" Casey called out before starting to throw up again, Heath sighed and turned back, trying to stifle his laugh

"What Casey?"

"Can you take me home, I really don't feel well. I think someone spiked my drink" Heath frowned down at Casey

"How dare you say of of the boys spiked it, you're just a lightweight. Why don't you call big Braxy like you always do and let him come save the day" Heath spat before leaving Casey again.

The younger brother shakily pulled out his phone, his phone shaking in his hands. He scrolled through and pressed Brax's numbe

"Casey, what's -" Brax was saying before he was cut off by hearing someone throwing up.

"Casey. Are you alright?" Brax asked worried, holding the phone closer to him as he tried to make out if that was the noise he was making.

"B-B-Brax. I need help. I feel...so...ill" Casey slurred, trying to refrain from throwing up again.

"Okay Case. I'm almost finished at work, just stay home. I'll be there soon"

"I'm sorry...I went...to..Heaths p-p-party-y" Casey slurred back. Brax could tell in his voice that something was deffenetly wrong and he could hear Casey taking shaky breaths.

Brax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright. Stay put. I'll be there soon"

Casey was on his knees behind a bush, he couldn't stop throwing up. He could see Heath with his mates laughing at himself throwing up, the younger brother sighed and brought his knees to his chest and sat his head on top, breathing in and out deeply to try and pass the ill feeling in his stomach.

He saw Brax pull up just by the street and get out, walking up to the middle brother. "Oi. Where's Casey. He called me, said he felt sick"

Heath swayed and chuckled pointing over to the bushes, "Over there, throwing up"

Brax sighed, "What did he drink?"

The middle brother put his hands up, "I don't know. I didn't watch him. Probably a mixture of everything"

Brax shook his head and walked over to the bushes, "Hey Case. Lets get you home"

Casey looked up weakly at Brax and started to shakily get up before falling into his arms, "I feel so sick" He slurred, almost falling to the ground again before Brax hoisted his brother up.

"I know, you look like you've seen a ghost"

The older brother led Casey out and helped him into the car, before going around to his side and jumping in. "Just don't throw up in the car"

Casey nodded and felt like he was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness, "Brax" Casey said quietly, Brax glanced over.

"What's wrong, you going to be sick?"

Casey shook his head and the older brother watched as his baby brothers eyes rolled into the back off his head. "Case, Casey. Shit! Wake up!" Brax shouted while he tried to wake Case and keep his eyes on the road at the same time. He quickly swerved and pulled down another street, heading towards the hospital.

"Far out, c'mon Case. Don't do this"

Brax sped down the streets and turned up at the hospital, he slammed his door open and ran to Casey's side, unclipping his seatbelt. He grabbed Casey from inside the car and lifted him up before almost running up into the emergency department.

"Help, something's happened to my brother. His drunk himself stupid"

A nurse nodded and buzzed Brax through, "Here, carry him onto the bed"

Brax nodded and carried Casey onto the bed before doctors started to come through, "Brax" Sid said opening up the curtain, he glanced and saw a nurse rolling Casey onto the side and strapping a mask to his face.

"What happened?" Sid asked, Brax ran his hand over his face and let out a deep exhale

"He was drinking with some mates, I wasn't there. He called me to say he wasn't feeling well. I got there and he was shaking, vomiting"

Sid nodded and started to check out Casey, "Can you run a blood test and hook up and IV drip with fluids, i'll start to pump his stomach too. Brax you can sit over there, just try not to get in the way"

Brax nodded and pulled a chair into the corner, watching closely. The procedure started to take place and Brax couldn't help but grimace at what they were doing to Casey.

"Is he going to be okay?" Brax asked quietly, Sid looked over and nodded, he sighed out

"You got to him just in time, any later and it probably would have been worse" Sid explained

Brax nodded, "I'm going to kill Heath" he muttered, Sid lightheartedly smiled and returned his attention back to Casey who was starting to wake up.

"Brax, his waking. I might need you to calm him down" Sid said, Brax was up in the first few words of hearing that his little brother was awake. He raced to take the few steps to be beside Casey and gently placed a hand on his shoulder

"Case, mate its okay. You're in hospital-" Brax was saying before Casey started to panic that something was down the back of his throat.

"Casey, you can breath normally. We're just pumping your stomach, try and take it easy" Sid instructed, Brax gently held Casey down and turned his head to face him.

"It'll only be for a little longer. You're okay"

Hey all, here's the last chapter, or second last. Sorry it's late again. Hardly got any reviews so I didn't really have the want to write it. I felt you musnt have liked it:( drop a review if you want or I'll leave it here. Thanks:)


	10. In the end

2 years later,

Casey was running along the beach, trying to push himself as hard as he could go. He saw Brax coming down the dunes with his board under his arm, watching him closely. Casey started to sprint harder and push himself beyond limits, trying to get better every time. The older brother walked down and watched as Casey started struggling and stood in front of him, hunched over his knees, breathing deeply.

"Do you think maybe you should stop for a bit? You've been training a lot. You're going to push yourself too hard" Brax explained, crouching down to look Casey in the eyes

"I'm fine" Casey wheezed, starting to stand straight to try and prove that everything was alright. Brax raised his eyebrow and nodded, he pointed out to the water that had huge swells invading it.

"Well, I'm going for surf, you coming out too. Or are you too worked up in training?"

Casey shook his head, "Nah, I'm going for a swim. I'll meet you out there"

Brax nodded and sighed before running off into the water and setting out to get past the rather large waves. Casey watched and waited to catch his breath before heading out into the water himself and pushing over the waves. He'd managed to get out to where Brax was a few minutes later and found him sitting on his board. Casey clung to the board and pressed his head down against it, "You right?" Brax asked

Casey nodded "I'm going back in. I'll meet you at home" he said before pushing away from Brax and swimming back into shore.

Brax watched closely, making sure that Casey did make it back to shore. He was worried about how Casey was acting. He'd been in and out of jail for days and then finally got released back out, due to issues and getting stabbed. He thought bringing up the surf carnival would be good for Casey, it would take his mind off things, but now Brax was starting to think that it was going to be taken over board and Casey would end up injured. Because nine times out of ten, that's how things panned out for Casey Braxton, or in fact any Braxton.

Casey ran up to the front door and walked through, puffing and panting. He hunched over the couch and tried to take deep breaths, Heath walked out and chuckled. "Case. I can't believe you're doing that stupid surf carnival again. You're not going to win; you'll be up against Romeo"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Casey sarcastically replied, glaring at his brother. Heath chuckled and grinned before slapping Casey's back playfully

"That's what I'm here for little bro"

"I don't want you coming Heath" Casey spat back, his face showing no side for laughing. He was dead serious.

Heath tilted his head back and raised his eyebrow, "Who said I wanted to come watch you participate in the carnival, you're going to lose anyway"

Casey shook his head annoyed, "Whatever Heath. Don't come. I don't need you there anyway" he shot back, before walking off and going to have a shower.

**_The following day,_**

Casey sat in the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet, everything in the past few days catching up with him. Brax walked in, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Case, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just nerves"

Brax raised his eye brow and glanced at Casey suspiciously, "You don't really get nerves over these sorts of things"

"Yeah. Well I am now"

"I don't think that you should compete when you're sick. It won't be good" Brax said concerned as he glanced down at his ill brother

"I'm fine. I'm competing" Casey shot back before pushing himself up and standing up in front of Brax.

"I need to get down there soon to train some more"

"Case, honestly. You've trained enough. Just go and do your race"

"Shut up Brax. Don't come if you're going to be like this"

**_An hour later…._**

Brax was helping Casey get ready and was painting his number on; "Are you sure you feel fit enough to compete?"

Casey screwed his face up, "Oh what. So now I'm too unfit?"

"No Casey, that's not what I meant. What I mean is, you look really sick, you should just give this year a miss, you know. Try again next year"

"No, I'm going to prove Heath wrong. He thinks his always right"

"Casey, don't listen to Heath. His just being an idiot, come on, let's just pull out"

Casey shook his head and turned hearing someone coming down into their tent. Heath wrapped his arm around Casey's neck and pulled him in to his side cheekily.

"I said I didn't want you to come" Casey retaliated, pushing off him roughly, sending the middle brother stumbling back

"I wasn't going to miss your big day Casey" Heath replied smugly as he recomposed himself.

"Leave him, he was throwing up all morning" Brax declared, shooting Heath an annoyed look.

"Aw Case. You a bit nervous, just pull out now. Save the embarrassment"

Casey just rolled his eyes and ignored Heath, turning around when he heard John Palmers voice spring over the speakers. "Open age, Ironman challenge contestants make your way to the start line for commencement"

Brax walked over with Casey, "Are you sure you feel alright to compete, no one is going to care if you don't. You're sick"

Casey shook his head, "I'm going to prove Heath wrong"

Brax sighed and clasped his hands behind his head, "Don't listen to Heath, his being an idiot"

"I'm doing it." Casey said before walking over to the start line and meeting with Romeo. Brax walked back behind the line and stood with Heath.

"Heath, his doing this when his sick because he wants to prove you wrong, if he collapses. It's your fault" Brax said sternly, annoyed with Heaths behaviour.

The start gun started and all six boys took off in a sprint down to the water, "His a good swimmer, he should be able to make his way to the front during this" Brax said

"Yeah, but look who his up against. He has no chance!" Heath shouted out, Brax shook his head and bit down on his lip

"Would it kill you for once not make fun of him. Have you not learnt one single thing your whole life?"

Heath grunted out annoyed returned his attention back out to the water, quietly cheering Casey on under his breath.

Casey emerged back out of the water behind Romeo, the middle brothers eyes widened. He expected Casey to still be in the water when everyone else was watched as Casey ran back up the beach, grabbing the paddle board as he went back down again. Brax was cheering beside him, shouting out Casey's name. He started seeing everyone around him cheering someone on and felt like he owed it to Casey to cheer as well, well atleast cheer loud enough so that maybe his brother could hear him and find encouragement from him.

"C'mon Casey!" Heath shouted out, Brax turned cocked his head as he turned to face Heath, surprise written all over his face.

"So now you want to get involved?"

"Yeah, what's that look for?" Heath replied back gruffly, getting agitated by Brax's interrogational questions every few minutes

Heath shrugged and returned his attention back out to the water, where Casey had slipped back to fourth position. "His tiring out. Slipping behind. Great, thought he might have a shot"

"Nah, his just trying to save his energy." Brax replied, trying to convince himself at the same time. He knew he shouldn't have let Casey out in the competition and if something happened he'd feel responsible.

Casey felt beyond sick, he felt so tired and so weak, like his body was giving up on him. He struggled to keep paddling when his arms were searing with pain. He knew he'd fallen behind but was so close to catching up and getting into third place. He pushed himself faster and managed to get by the third opponent and onto the shore before lunging out and running up and over the shore break waves.

"Go Casey, c'mon you can do it!" Brax shouted out, cheering and clapping his hands as he watched Casey try and manage to sprint across the sand

The younger brother could see Romeo and another guy ten metres in front of him, but they were becoming increasingly blurry and he struggled to even breathe as well. He started to clutch his hand to his chest when he couldn't breathe and his legs felt like they were about to give up as well.

"Something's wrong" Brax muttered, Heath looked up from his phone just in time to see Casey fall to the sand, the crowd all simultaneously erupting in gasps.

"Case!" Brax shouted out before flinging himself over the barrier and running down the beach, Heath following closely behind him.

"Case" Brax said when he skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees behind Casey who was sitting on his knees, struggling to take a breath. The younger boy turned to the side and threw up, Brax gently rubbed his back before gently leaning his younger brother into his chest.

"Can't breathe" Casey wheezed, Sid came running over along with a couple of other paramedics.

"He said that he can't breathe" Brax said as he was trying to comfort Casey, Sid nodded and sat in front of Casey before strapping an oxygen mask to his face.

"Try and take some nice deep breaths Casey, your lungs are working way to hard at the moment"

"I'm going to be sick" Casey mumbled before lifting his mask off and throwing up again beside him, Sid looked over concerned.

"Alright, we need to get him up under the medical tent. He needs to be checked over and given some fluids. Casey, did you swallow any salt water?"

Casey shook his head and felt his older brothers link their arms under his and pull him up, but everything started to spin rapidly again and his legs felt like they were going to give way. "I can't" He mumbled before falling to Brax's side.

Sid glanced over worried and turned to the paramedics, "Bring down a spinal board. Will have to carry him up"

Casey shook his head yet again, "No, I don't want to" he struggled to say between every short breath

Brax smirked to Heath, "Drastic times calls for drastic measures"

"No" Casey whined before he felt Brax and Heath begin to lift him up, one grabbing his arms and the other his legs. Both brothers carefully walked up the sand, bystanders making a path as they moved out of their way.

"Put him on the bed" A firstaid officer announced, tapping the bed. She un wrapped another oxygen mask and placed it back on Casey's before starting to check his blood pressure. Sid came not far behind with IV bags and equipment.

"I'm just going to insert an IV needle into your hand Casey so I can give you some fluids"

Casey barely nodded and held the mask tighter to his face, "How are you feeling Casey, your breathing getting better?" He asked as he tried to make conversation as he inserted the needle into his vein.

"Sort of" Casey said, his voice muffled by the mask. Heath stood beside Brax and watched as he ran his hand comfortingly over Casey's head.

"Okay, well. Will keep you here on these fluids for about an hour and then if you are able to breathe properly and stand without passing out you can go"

Casey nodded, "Oh, okay"

Sid left Casey under the observation of the first aid attendants, knowing full well that he was going to be okay; he was just exhausted and dehydrated. Brax glanced over at Heath, "Hey why don't you go get us some food"

Heath nodded and left in search of the diner and some good food. Back in the tent Brax was leaning over Casey's makeshift bed. "How are you feeling. Honestly?"

Casey thought about it for a moment and bit down on his lip, "Exhausted"

"Yeah, well. I shouldn't have let you out there and you should have told me you felt so ill. It doesn't help that you've been training so overboard that it didn't pay off because you couldn't finish it"

Casey sighed, "Yeah. Yeah. I know"

"You're nineteen now Casey and I'm still taking care of you like you're five" Brax smirked, Casey smiled and tried to sit up, Brax helped him so he was comfy.

"You know I never really have thanked you for looking after me, like not just today. But since I was born you have always looked after me-." Casey was explaining before Brax cut him off midsentence, smiling to himself.

"Case, you're my little brother. Of course I'm going to look after you"

"Yeah, but there's a certain extent that a brother goes to and you went over it every day. You're like a Dad to me Brax"

Brax felt overwhelmed by the way that Casey was talking, "Case. I wasn't going to let you be the way that Heath and I were when you were little. I didn't want you around all that stuff. I know that it didn't quite work out that way, because of everything that happened."

"At least you were always old enough to take care of us and that we never got put into foster care. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't grow up with you and Heath around" Casey explained, Brax nodded and ruffled up Casey's hair.

"Don't think about that eh? Just think about getting better before Heath and I have to carry you home"

Casey smirked and looked out to the beach, watching the races take place.

A/N: So that brings it to an end! Yes an end! I said at the start that I would stop once we got to the age they are all at now. I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to get this finished so I could start my new story which I am currently writing on the side. Here's a very small sneak peak ;)

_The nineteen year old felt cold, his head was exploding with pain and he could hear the distant chirping of birds, the leaves rustling in the breeze. He slowly opened his eyes; he couldn't remember anything else before waking up. He slowly sat up and glanced to his side, his eyes widening in shock. _

_"Heath?" Casey muttered before laying a hand on his brothers back._


End file.
